Huset
by KinSinja
Summary: Det var en gång, på en plats väldigt långt bort. I staden Konoha i Japan. Då en grupp vänner skulle sova över i ett hemsökt hus under Halloween


Jag äger inte Naruto + resten, jag har fått min inspiration av "Horror Filled Eyes" av YaoiFanGirl1990

_Jag äger inte Naruto + resten, jag har fått min inspiration av "Horror Filled Eyes" av YaoiFanGirl1990_

Huset

Det var en gång, på en plats väldigt långt bort. I staden Konoha i Japan. Då en grupp vänner skulle sova över i ett hemsökt hus under Halloween.

"Snälla!" klagade en pojke med kort svart hår och med lika svarta ögon.

"Nej" svarade pojkens bror som också hade svarta ögon och svart hår, men hans var långt, han hette Itachi.

"Snälla!!"

"Nej. Du får inte följa med Sasuke" sa Itachi när han gick ut ur sitt rum med sin ryggsäck.

"Varför inte?" gnällde Sasuke när han följde efter sin bror som började gå ner från trappan.

"Sasuke, det är inte lönt att tjata. Du får inte följa med"

"Men…"

"Nej"

Sasuke räckte ut sin tunga åt Itachi innan han sprang före Itachi ner i vardagsrummet.

"Hej Sasuke" sa alla Itachis vänner samtidigt, som var nio stycken. Sasuke stirrade konstigt på dem en stund innan han frågade:

"Deidara, Hidan var är er kusin?"

"Hon är nog ute" svarade pojken, Hidan, som hade bakåtslickat grått hår, som var färgat, och ljusa, nästan rosa, ögon. Han hade ljusa jeans och en svart t-shirt.

"Vid ån, un" sa pojken med ett leende, han hade långt blont hår och himmelsblåa ögon. Det långa håret gjorde så att pojken, Deidara, såg väldigt mycket ut som en flicka. Han hade på sig en svart tröja med tryck av My Chemical Romance, han hade också svarta jeans.

"Tack!" ropade Sasuke när han sprang ut. Den längsta killen i gruppen som hade blåa ögon och färgat blått hår suckade. Han hade vanliga jeans och en vit t-shirt med havsdjur på den.

"Vill han fortfarande med?" frågade Kisame, som han hette.

"Ja" svarade Itachi.

"Han är ju som dig Itachi, lika envis" sa Sasori med ett litet flin, en kille med rufsigt rött hår och rödbruna ögon. Han hade en röd tröja och svarta jeans.

"Hidan, tjatade Riku lika mycket som Sasuke?" frågade en kille med svart hår och gröna ögon, han hade mörkblåa jeans och en svart t-shirt. Han hette Kakuzu. Riku, var Deidaras och Hidans kusin, hon hade också färgat sitt hår grått och hade Deidaras blåa ögon.

"Dubbelt så mycket, suck, hon väckte mig vid sex på morgonen och tjatade hela dagen till elva. 17 timmar, 17 jäkla timmar, varje dag i två veckor" svarade Hidan surt. De andra började skratta.

"Håll käft! Det är för fan inte kul. Deidara hade en sån jäkla tur, hon tjatade bara på mig för att Deidara är lika envis som henne" utbrast Hidan argt. Det gjorde bara att de andra började skratta mer.

Ute

"Riku! Riku?!" ropade Sasuke när han gick mot ån. "Var är du?"

"Du kan inte hitta mig!" ropade Riku glatt. Sasuke log innan han började springa mellan träden och letade. Han stannade framför ett stort träd mitt framför ån, det var en ståtlig ek. Sasuke började klättra upp för trädet. När han kom halväg så såg han lite hår hänga ner från en stor gren. Han började klättra långsammare så att Riku inte skulle märka honom. När han var i jämnhöjd så såg han hur hon låg, hon låg med magen mot grenen och tittade på ån, så hon hade inte sett honom komma. Han lutade sig närmare henne och viskade i hennes öra:

"Hittade dig"

"Aah!" Riku blev så överraskad att hon satte sig rakt upp så att hon knockade Sasuke i käken.

"Aj! Riku, så kan du inte göra!" klagade Sasuke. Riku blängde retsamt på Sasuke.

"Rätt åt dig, du skulle inte ha skrämt mig"

Sasuke räckte retsamt ut sin tunga åt Riku.

"Du, Riku"

"Ja"

"Du fick inte heller följa med, eller hur?"

Riku var tyst en stunda innan hon utbrast:

"Dumma Hidan, hur mycket jag än gjorde, sa och bad så fick jag inte följa med. Bara för att våra föräldrar är döda så betyder inte det att Deidara och Hidan ska bestämma över mig!"

"Jo, de gör ju det, fast Deidaras farbror, Kazuki, är eran målsman. Men Hidan och Deidara har rätt att bestämma över dig"

"Sasuke!!" klagade Riku surt, du ska ju vara på min sida!

Sasuke skrattade lite.

"Sicken bästa vän, alltså" muttrade Riku surt när hon klättrade fort ner.

"Ah! Jag menade det inte! Sorry!" ropade Sasuke när han följde efter henne.

"Ja bara skoja!" ropade Riku tillbaka.

"Du Riku, ska vi sno några av farbror Madaras glassar?" frågade Sasuke när han stod bredvid Riku och tittade på vattnet i ån.

"Ja!" ropade Riku glatt när hon började springa mot Sasukes stora villa. Sasuke skrattade när han sprang efter henne in.

Inne

"Har ni allt?" frågade Deidaras farbror Kazuki. Kazuki hade långt blont hår och gröna ögon, han hade på sig en ljusgrön tröja och ljusblåa jeans.

"Japp" svarade Konan, den enda tjejen, hon hade, som Kisame, färgat sitt hår blått, hennes ögon hade samma blåa färg. Hon hade en piercing under läppen och hon hade på sig en svart topp och blåa militärbyxor.

"Vi ska bara vänta på Madara" sa Kisame. Då kom en man med rufsigt svart hår och svarta ögon, en vit skjorta och mörkblåa jeans in i rummet, han höll Riku och Sasuke i deras kragar. De såg lite sura ut.

"Titta vilka jag hittade sittandes på altanen och mumsade på glass. Mina glassar" sa Madara surt. Alla utom en kille som hade rufsigt brunt hår och chokladbruna ögon skrattade lite. Tobi, som killen hette hade en orange t-shirt och mörkblåa jeans. Han är en sådan kille som är alltid glad och busig men är lite långsam ibland.

"Jättebra tajming Madara. Alla var precis klara" sa Kazuki glatt. Madara släppte Riku och Sasuke, sen klappade han dem lätt på huvudet.

"Vi ska följa med!!" ropade Sasuke argt.

"Sasuke!" sa Itachis och Sasukes pappa Fugaku som hade kommit hem från sitt jobb för att säga adjö till sin bror och sin äldste son. Han hade lika svart hår och svarta ögon som sin bror och söner. Deras pappa hade på sig sin kostym som han hade på jobbet. Mikoto, som är Sasukes mamma, stod bredvid Fugaku. Hon hade långt svart hår med lite mörkblåa nyanser, och svarta ögon. Hon hade på sig en karamellfärgad klänning. Mikoto gick fram mot Sasuke och la sig på knä framför honom så att hon var i jämnhöjd med Riku och Sasuke. De var korta för deras ålder.

"Du får inte gubben, inte du heller Riku" sa hon mjukt, nästan som en viskning.

"När jag kommer hem igen så kan jag lära dig några coola skateboard trick" sa Itachi åt Sasuke och han nickade glatt.

En stund senare

"Så, då var allt packat och klart" sa Mikoto när de hade packat in i de två familjebilarna.

"Var är Sasuke och Riku?" frågade Sasori.

"De är väl i sin hemliga koja" svarade en kille med rött hår, brunröda ögon som hade många piercingar. Han hade på sig en röd och svart t-shirt med svarta byxor, han hette Nagato.

"De är ganska barnsliga, Sasuke ska ju fylla tretton snart och Riku har redan fyllt tolv år men de är fortfarande som småungar" sa Zetsu, en kille med grön gula ögon, färgat grönt hår med en grön t-shirt och beigea byxor.

"Det beror ju på att ni tio behandlar dem som bebisar" svarade Kazuki.

"De är ju så gulliga!!" tjöt Tobi glatt.

"Du är konstig Tobi, un" sa Deidara när han slog till Tobi lätt på huvudet.

"Men han har rätt" sa Konan med ett leende.

"Okej, nu kan vi åka" sa Madara när han började gå mot en av bilarna. Itachi kramade om sina föräldrar innan han gick in och satte sig i en av bilarna. Man kunde vara sju stycken i varje bil och Madara körde en av dem och Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi och Kisame åkte med honom. Kazuki körde den andra med Hidan, Deidara, Konan, Nagato och Itachi.

?

"Är du säker på att vi får plats här?" frågade en flicka.

"Ja, absolut" svarade en pojke.

"Och de kommer inte att hitta oss?" frågade flickan igen.

"Ta det lugnt Riku, det kommer att går bra" sa pojken.

"Okej… Åh, de kommer snart, hoppa in Sasuke"

I bilen

"Är vi framme snart, un?" frågade Deidara för hundratjugonde gången.

"NEJ!" ropade Hidan argt åt sin kusin. "Jashin-sama hjälp mig att stänga hans stora käft" mumlade han.

"BANG!!"

"Aj!"

"Vad var det?" frågade Nagato.

"Det var bara en sten" svarade Kazuki.

"Men det efter, un?" frågade Deidara.

"Vadå?" frågade Konan.

"Jag hörde ingenting" sa Itachi.

"Okej, un… Är vi fr-" började Deidara.

"NEJ!!" ropade alla surt.

"Jag bara frågade, un. Ni behöver inte bli sura, un" gnällde Deidara surt.

?

"BANG!!

"Aj!"

"Tyst Sasuke, de kan höra oss" viskade Riku.

"Förlåt mig då, det är inte mitt fel att din kusins farbror inte kan köra" viskade Sasuke surt tillbaka.

"Aj mitt huvud" gnällde han.

"**DEI! Det är för fan minst TVÅ JÄKLA TIMMAR KVAR!!"** hörde de Hidan skrika irriterat. Riku och Sasuke fnissade lite.

Framme

De stod framför ett gammalt hotell. Det var tjugo våningar högt och det hade gått i konkurs när folket fick reda på att det spökade. Det hade en mörkröd färg på väggarna och de nedersta fönstren var igenspikade. Kazuki och Madara började ta ur väskorna ur bilarna. Kisame och Kakuzu, som var de starkaste i gruppen, klättrade över den höga grinden som fanns runt hela hotellet. Kazuki och Madara började kasta över väskorna, när det bara var ryggsäckar kvar så tog gänget varsin väska och klättrade över. Deidara, som var den sista, såg en svart filt röra sig lite i bagageluckan. Han lyfte på den och såg Riku och Sasuke sovandes nära varandra. Han log lite innan han ställde bagageluckan på glänt och sen klättrade han också över. Gänget började långsamt bege sig mot hotellet. Madara öppnade dörren med ett knarr, och gick in.

"Det var ju inte så svårt" sa Kisame när alla var inne.

"**RAAAGH!!"**

Alla rykte till och blev helt stilla. Sasori, som stod längst bak, började långsamt gå mot dörren. När han var ett steg ifrån att komma ut, smälldes dörren igen med ett small. De andra vände sig fort om när de hörde smällen och såg när Sasori försökte öppna dörren. Plötsligt började något klampa som om någon gick mot dem, men den som kom mot dem stannade och gick tillbaka igen. När det var helt tyst så tog Konan sakta fram en ficklampa från sin ryggsäck och började lysa omkring sig. De stod i en stor entré med en liten trappa upp. På båda sidorna av ingången var två gammeldagsgarderober som var fulla av spindelnät och damm. De smög sakta upp för trappan och såg hotellets receptioner. Det låg en massa trasiga och omkullvälta bänkar som var dammiga. Till höger fanns ett stort valv in till ett balrum och till en matsal. Till vänster var trapporna och dörrar till direktörens och de anställdas rum. Gänget tog sig sakta till balrummet. Det var stort och hade karamellfärgade vägar. Det stod en massa bord nära väggarna. I mitten av rummet låg en söndrig kristallkrona på golvet. De gick sedan in i matsalen, där fanns en öppen spis och väggarna var mörkröda. Det var helt mörkt i rummet.

"Här kan vi sova" bestämde Madara.

De hade delat upp sig två och två när de skulle utforska hotellet. Kakuzu och Hidan tog sjunde våningen, Zetsu och Tobi tog tredje, Konan och Nagato tog den femtonde, Sasori och Deidara tog tolfte, Itachi och Kisame tog artonde, Madara och Kazuki tog tjugonde, den sista. Alla hade två ficklampor var och en walkie-talkie per grupp. De hade också med sig vapen för att skydda sig med.

"Vet du vad? Jag älskar choklad, det är det godaste godiset. Eller? Nä… Det godaste är surisar, nä, de är för sura. Kolor är bäst, men de är ju så hårda. Klubbor! … Man kan inte äta pinnen. Nappar är godast, eller? Vad tycker du, Zetsu?" tjatade Tobi på, som vanligt.

"Surisar" svarade Zetsu när han gick över en omkullvält serveringsvagn.

"Va? Men de är ju så…"

"_Zetsu, Tobi. Hur går det_?" hörde de Kazuki genom walkie-talkien.

"Det går bra, allt vi hittar är rum, inga monster som vi skulle hitta" svarade Zetsu.

"_Okej, ta det försiktigt_" svarade Kazuki.

"Vi är försiktiga" Zetsu satte fast walkie-talkien i sitt skärp innan han gick vidare.

"Vilket är ditt favoritdjur? Jag gillar kaniner" så började Tobi snacka igen.

"Fast katter är söta men de har klo- AAH!"

Zetsu vände sig snabbt om och såg Tobi bli dragen i ena benet av en slags sak. Saken hade människoform men var helt svart och hade lysande röda ögon. Monstret hade bara en arm och dess klor var jättelånga. Monstret drog Tobi mot ett hotellrum medan Zetsu stod förstenad av rädsla. Men när han hörde Tobi ropa efter hjälp drog han fram en pistol och sköt mot monstret. Men monstret gick bara fortare in i rummet. Zetsu började springa mot Tobi när han var nästan inne i rummet. Men dörren smälldes igen så fort Tobi var inne, Zetsu började slå och trycka på dörren så att den skulle öppnas. Men den vägrade, plötsligt slutade Tobis skrik och Zetsu kunde öppna dörren. Zetsu tittade långsamt in i rummet men blev kritvit i ansiktet när han såg Tobi ligga på marken, död. Man kunde nästan inte känna igen honom, han hade långa och djupa rivmärken över hela kroppen. Han låg i en stor pöl blod, i hans eget blod.

"_Tobi, Zetsu? Mår ni bra? Vi hörde någon skrika"_

Zetsu tog långsamt upp walkie-talkien och stammade med en gråtfärdig röst:

"Jag mår bra. Men Tobi… han är död"

"_Stanna där du är, vi kommer_" sa Madara innan Zetsu släppte walkie-talkien och började gråta.

En stund senare

Zetsu hade precis berättat vad som hade hänt, när de satt i en ring vid den öppna spisen.

"Ånej, un" viskade Deidara. "Men Sasuke och Riku, un…"

De andra tittade på honom lite nyfiket.

"De är i bilen, un" avslutade han när han svalde klumpen i halsen.

"VA?!" utbrast Itachi.

"Lägg av" mumlade Konan ledsamt.

"Tänk om monstrerna dödar dem med" sa Nagato.

"Men vi kommer ju inte ut" sa Kakuzu.

"Och de får inte komma in" fortsatte Sasori.

"Och vi kan ju inte skydda dem. Jävla skit" avslutade Hidan.

"Ding, dong… Ding, dong!" Hörde de en klocka ringa. Det var midnatt.

"Midnatt på Halloween, vanligtvis brukar vi vara hemma hos nån och titta på en skräckfilm nu, inte vara i den" sa Kisame. De andra nickade.

"Lyssna" sa Kazuki.

"På vadå?" frågade Zetsu.

"Bara lyssna" svarade Kazuki.

Det lät som en hel arme var på väg mot dem och de kom bara närmare.

"Monstrerna!!" ropade Madara.

De började snabbt packa ihop deras viktigaste saker i sina ryggsäckar. Men när alla var klara var det helt tyst igen.

"De sprang väl inte den här vägen" gissade Konan nervöst. Men när de vände sig om så var hela dörröppningen full av monster. Gänget blev livrädda, men det blev till panik så fort monstrerna började springa mot dem.

"SPRING!" skrek Madara när han försökte ta sig ut ur rummet.

Nästa morgon

Sasuke vaknade upp av att någon kramade honom hårt, riktigt hårt. Han öppnade ögonen och såg sin mamma som hade tårar rinnande ner för hennes ansikte. När Mikoto såg att Sasuke vaknade log hon och släppte honom, för att stirra argt på hotellet. Men hon slutade så fort en polis kom nära henne och skulle fråga henne några frågor. Bredvid honom stod Riku som iakttog Sasuke.

"Vi har en överlevare!" hörde de en man ropa. De sprang mot rösten och såg Sasori ligga på båren med ett stort hål genom magen. Han var kritvit i ansiktet och han andades tungt. Riku och Sasuke flämtade till när de såg honom. När Sasori såg dem log han ett litet leende.

"Sasuke, Riku… Gå aldrig… aldrig in i huset. Det… är värre än… helvetet själv" stammade han fram. Innan han slutade andas.

Det stod helt still för Riku och Sasuke. Runt om kring dem var det liv, men för dem stod allt stilla.

Tre år senare

En kvinna med blont hår i två tofsar med bruna ögon stod framför en minibuss. Hon hade beigea byxor, vitt tröja med en grön jacka ovanför. På hennes högra sida stod en man med grått hår och svarta ögon, han hade ljusblåa jeans och en röd t-shirt. På kvinnans vänstra sida stod en annan man, men han hade långt svart hår och gulgröna ögon. Han hade på sig mörkblåa jeans och en svart skjorta. Framför dem stod tio sextonåriga barn. De skulle på en liten resa, till ett hotell och övernatta där för en natt.

"Okej! När jag ropar upp er så ropar ni här" förklarade kvinnan som hette Tsunade.

"Neji?"

"Här" sa en kille med långt brunt hår och hans ögon hade en ljuslila färg. Han hade på sig bruna trekvarters byxor och en vit t-shirt.

"Tenten?"

"Här!" ropade en tjej uppsatt brunt hår i två tofsar med chokladbruna ögon. Hon hade på sig mörkgröna trekvarters byxor och ett rosa linne.

"Sai?"

"Här" den här killen hade mörkblått kort hår med svarta ögon. Han hade på sig en svart t-shirt och vita trekvarters byxor.

"Ino?"

"Jag är här!" ropade en flicka med långt blont hår i en hög hästsvans. Hon hade mörkblåa ögon. Hon hade en lila topp och mörkblåa shorts.

"Naruto?"

"Här är den otroliga Naruto" ropade en kille med en orange t-shirt och ljusblåa jeansshorts. Han hade rufsigt blont hår och ljusblåa ögon.

"Gaara?"

"Här" sa en kille med ljusgröna ögon och rufsigt rött hår. Han hade på sig svarta byxor och en röd t-shirt.

"Temari?"

"Japp" svarade den längsta tjejen, hon hade sandigt blont hår och mörkgröna ögon. Hon hade på sig jeansshorts och en beige tröja.

"Sakura?"

"Ja" svarade den sista tjejen. Hon hade gröna ögon och färgat rosa hår. Hon hade på sig vita shorts och en röd tunika.

"Sasuke?"

"Här" svarade Sasuke som hade på sig mörkblåa jeansshorts och en svart t-shirt.

"Och Riku?"

"Här" sa Riku som hade på sig svarta jeansshorts och en ljusblå t-shirt.

"Bra, då är vi alla" sa Tsunade.

"Okej! In i bussen alla barn!" ropade mannen med grått hår som hette Jiraya. Den andra mannen hette Maru.

Nästan framme

"Är det sant att det var tolv stycken som har blivit mördade där?" frågade Sakura de andra.

"Nä" sa Riku.

"Bara åtta, de fyra andra lever fortfarande" fortsatte Sasuke.

"Men hur dog dem igentligen?" frågade Naruto nyfiket.

"En blev bränd i en öppen spis, en blev halvt uppäten, en hade blivit av med alla kroppsdelar som om någon hade dragit sönder honom. En blev stucken av klor flera gången, en hade knivar i båda armarna och benen sen blev han nerkastad från högsta trappan så han rullade ner. En blev ihjäl riven och en blev fasthängd i grinden" förklarade Sasuke.

"De andra fyra hittades inte, så de måste leva" sa Riku

"Vad hemskt" mumlade Ino ledsamt.

De andra såg lite gröna efter det meningen av dem kräktes så det var ju bra.

Framme, klockan 21.46

Barnen hade tagit alla sina saker och stod vid grinden och väntade på att de vuxna skulle komma.

"Jiraya, var är alla madrasser?" frågade Maru.

"Uh" var Jirayas smarta svar.

"Jiraya, var är all mat?" frågade Tsunade surt.

"Inte vet jag" svarade han.

"Men lägg av!" utbrast Tsunade irriterat.

"Ni kan åka tillbaka och hämta dem så väntar vi här" föreslog Riku.

"Är ni säkra?" frågade Tsunade oroligt.

"Vi klarar oss" försäkrade Sasuke.

"Ni vet väl att vi inte kommer tillbaka fören imorgon bitti, vid sex tiden" sa Maru.

"Ta det lugnt" sa Temari.

"Vi kan ta hand om oss själva" sa Gaara.

"Okej, gör inget dumt nu" sa Jiraya när de gick ombord på minibussen.

"Nä då" sa Tenten glatt.

När de inte längre såg bussen så började Riku och Sasuke klättra över den höga grinden.

"Vad gör ni?!" ropade Naruto förvånat.

"Vi ska hitta dem som överlevde" svarade Riku.

"Kom nu" ropade Sasuke.

När Sasuke skulle ta över benet till andra sidan av grinden så tog någonting tag i hans fot och drog, han trillade nästan men han stannade kvar. När alla var över så tittade Sasuke på sin fot, där fanns ett handavtryck.

"Vad är det?" stammade Sakura.

"Det var nog min farbror Madara, han ville väl inte att vi ska komma in. Han var den som dog vid grinden" svarade Sasuke.

"Kom igen nu, vi måste in" sa Neji.

Inne, klockan 22.00

"Okej, ta det försiktigt nu när ni letar, vi får gå i tre grupper, Neji, Tenten och Gaara tar den femte våningen. Sai, Ino och Temari tar sjuttonde. Naruto, Sakura, Riku och jag tar den elfte våningen, vi ses här om en timma" förklarade Sasuke. De andra nickade och de gav sig iväg.

En timme senare

"Skulle det inte finnas monster här?" frågade Sai när de var vid receptionen.

"Jo, men var är de?" sa Sasuke fundersamt.

"Tänk om det inte finns några kvar" sa Neji när han stod i trappan.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Tenten.

"Jag menar, om vi inte har hittat några så kanske de inte finns" förklarade Neji.

"DE FINNS!!" utbrast Riku argt. "Tror du att någon kan göra något sånt. Skulle någon kunna äta upp en halv människa? Vad tror du? Inte en kannibal hade kunnat få det se ut som det gjorde. Man kunde inte ens känna igen dem och jag har känt dem hela mitt liv!"

"Tapp!"

Alla vände sig mot trappan när de hörde det.

"AAAH!! NEJI!" skrek Tenten.

Där låg Neji på golvet, utan huvud. Där i trappan stod en svart sak, som var blodig om dens klor.

"SPRING!!" skrek Sasuke argt.

En lång stund senare

De åtta stod i ett gammalt rum, Sai hade blivit tagen av ett monster när de sprang, det såg ut som ett kontor. På en vägg hängde en tavla på Marus gammelfarfar, Orochimaru som var ägaren över hotellet. Han blev mördad tillsammans med alla anställda av gästerna på hotellet när de hade försökt att mörda deras gäster, eller var det spökerna.

"Mår alla bra?" frågade Ino oroligt när hon hade slutat att flåsa.

"Ja" svarade de andra. Naruto skulle precis säga någonting men stängde munnen så fort de hörde flera som sprang mot den korridor som de var i.

"De kommer närmare" viskade Temari förskräckt.

"Vi måste gömma oss" viskade Sakura till de andra. De andra nickade och började gömma sig i garderoben och under sängen.

En stund senare slets deras dörr upp och stängdes sen igen. Allt de hörde var någon som flåsade och fotsteg som sprang förbi rummet som de var i.

"Det var nära, un" hörde de en man säga. Riku, som kände igen rösten kom fram ur sitt gömställe och bara stirrade på mannen. De andra kom också fram när de märkte att han inte skadade Riku. Gänget såg en man vid nitton år, med långt blont hår och himmelsblåa ögon, en svart tröja och svarta trekvarters byxor. Han hade en väska i ena handen.

"Vad gör ni här, un?" frågade han chockat.

"Jo, vi skulle sova över här en natt, men de vuxna som vi åkte med fick åka tillbaka för att hämta madrasser och maten som de glömde. Vi gick in här, men sen blev Neji mördad av ett monster och Sai blev bortdragen av ett annat monster" förklarade Sakura snabbt.

"Deidara, vilka lever?" frågade Sasuke.

"Jag, Konan, Itachi och Hidan, un" svarade Deidara.

"Deidara…" viskade Riku när hon började gråta och sprang fram mot Deidara och kramade om honom. Deidara log och kramade tillbaka.

"Riku, un, vi måste ta oss härifrån så de inte hittar oss, un" viskade han till Riku. Hon nickade och torkade ögonen.

"Vad som än händer, un, ni får inte ta det så hårt om någon dör, då överlever ni aldrig här, un" sa Deidara innan han kikade ut i hallen. "Kom, un!"

Gänget började springa tills de kom till den sista våningen i ett rum som satt på en vägg till utsidan av hotellet. Deidara öppnade den och väntade tills alla gick in sen gick han själv in och stängde den. I rummet som inte borde finnas satt en flicka med blått hår.

"Hej" sa hon mjukt. "Jag heter Konan"

De andra presenterade sig innan de satte sig ner på golvet bredvid Konan.

"Var är vi?" frågade Tenten.

"Vi är i Fristaden, som vi kallar den. Dörren finns bara här mellan elva på kvällen till midnatt, sen försvinner den och monstrerna försvinner så fort de får solljus på sig och ytterdörren öppnas klockan sex" svarade Konan.

"Kan vi åka hem snart?" frågade Naruto.

"Ja, un, när Itachi och Hidan kommer så ska vi ta oss till ett säkert rum och så väntar vi, sen klockan sex sticker vi, un" svarade Deidara.

"Men om det är så lätt, varför har ni inte lämnat det här stället tidigare?" frågade Temari.

"För att i början var vi för ledsna, vi hade ju förlorat våra bästa vänner" svarade en kille nära dörren som hade svart hår.

"Och för att vi blev ju för fan av med våra vapen" sa den andra killen.

"Ah, ni är tillbaka" sa Konan.

"Bra då sticker vi, un" sa Deidara.

Klockan sex

"Okej, då sticker vi" sa Konan när de började springa.

De började springa men när de hade kommit till trapporna var de väldigt försiktiga, det var det stället men lättast kunde bli tagen. En efter en blev de tagna, när de var på första våningen så var det bara Sasuke, Riku, Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Naruto, Tenten, Gaara, Sakura och Ino kvar. Itachi gick före för att kolla kusten men när han kom tillbaka var han lite blek.

"Vad är det? frågade Konan oroligt.

"Jättemånga, hela balrummet är fullt med dem" förklarade han. De andra var tysta. Hur skulle de göra nu?

"Jag har en idé" sa Ino plötsligt. De andra stirrade på henne hoppfullt.

"Jag, lockar bort dem, jag springer ut så att de försvinner"

"Ino, du behöver inte…" började Sakura.

"Jo, det gör jag. Annars kommer ni ju inte ut" förklarade hon. De andra log, när alla hade sagt lycka till och farväl till Ino så började hon gå till mitten av receptionen.

"HALLÅ!" ropade hon. "Här är jag! Kom och ta mig!"

Monstrerna började genast springa efter henne ut genom ytterdörren.

Utanför hotellet

"Äntligen framme" sa Jiraya glatt.

"Ja" suckade Tsunade.

"Är inte det Ino som kommer springandes?" frågade Maru.

"Jo… Vad fan är det?" utbrast Tsunade när hon såg monstrerna komma efter Ino. När Ino var framme vid grinden så lutade hon sig mot den.

"Ino! Skynda dig!" ropade Jiraya.

"Klättra över!" ropade Maru.

"Nej… Tsunade, Maru och Jiraya. När jag dör så försvinner monstrerna, men sen kommer de andra som har överlevt. Be dem berätta för mamma och pappa att jag älskar dem" förklarade Ino snabbt. "Vänd er om och titta inte"

De gjorde som hon sa men alla kritvita när de hörde hennes skrik. Sen tystnade allt, de vände sig om och såg bara blod på marken och ånga som åkte upp till himmeln. Sen tittade bort mot hotellet och såg tio personer springa mot dem.

"Jiraya, starta bussen" sa Tsunade när hon såg fler monster som kom efter de andra.

"Kom igen nu!" ropade Maru åt dem.

"Ge inte upp!" ropade Tsunade åt dem. När de var framme vid grinden så började de klättra över så fort de kunde. När de kom över till andra sidan så hjälpte Maru och Tsunade dem in i bussen och Jiraya började köra därifrån.

"Maru, du måste elda upp huset" sa Gaara. Maru nickade och tog fram sin mobiltelefon.

"Om tre dagar" svarade Maru när han snackade klart.

"Där fick ni, era jävlar" sa Hidan stolt när de såg att monstrerna blev till ånga.

"Ja just det, varför kom du och försökte rädda oss, Sasuke?" frågade Itachi när de hade åkt en bit.

"Jo, jag vill se till så att du höll ditt löfte om att lära mig coola skateboard tricks" svarade Sasuke glatt.

"VA?!" utbrast alla i bussen sen började de skratta utom Itachi som surade lite.

"Okej varför kom du Riku? Jag har ju inte lovat dig något" frågade Hidan med ett flin.

"Jo, du vet när vi brukar titta på skräckfilmer så brukar du alltid bli jätterädd så jag kom och skulle se till så att du inte pinkar på dig" förklarade Riku glatt. Nu var det Hidans tur att sura.

Tre dagar senare

Gänget stod framför hotellet och såg det brinna ner, de stod närmast så att ingen annan kunde se att de grät för sina avlidna vänner. Deras familjer stod längre bak och tittade på branden. Trots att Deidara och Hidan fick bo själva med Riku så flyttade de in med Itachi och Sasuke, Konan också. När branden stod i full gång så hörde de ett högt skrik av ilska och av smärta komma från hotellet.

"Det verkade som att hotellets ägare vägrar att lämna huset" sa Konan.

"Ja" svarade Sakura.

"Vad är det?" frågade Naruto när han pekade på grinden. Där stod alla deras vänner. Alla log och vinkade adjö till dem innan de försvann igen.

"Det blev bra till slut, eller hur, un?" sa Deidara till himmeln när spökerna försvann.


End file.
